Genetics is one of the most fundamental and widely taught areas of biology, and its importance has increased even further with the advent of new technologies such as genome projects and gene chips, as well as recent discoveries of genetic influence in such areas as drug addiction. Yet genetics is an area that many biology students have trouble with. On this contract we will produce a prototype of a simulation program that will allow an instructor to set up a genetic system and give students experiments to perform within that system using common experimental tools. We will also write 2 laboratories within this prototype, one on classical Mendelian genetics and another on using modern tools to find genes affecting susceptibility to drug addiction. We will assess the effectiveness of the software for teaching students, and also survey students who use it to see if the software increases their enthusiasm for genetics research. [unreadable] [unreadable]